


Ultimatum

by multipliiehearts



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda an AU in what could have happen if Ras Al Ghul used Selina instead of Tabitha in 4x19, They probably are a little oc, and then fluff, cause these characters are hard to write correctly, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipliiehearts/pseuds/multipliiehearts
Summary: You all should check out my girl Lonerfangirl’s fanfictions, they are amazing





	Ultimatum

One second she is standing beside him and the next Ras Ah Ghul has a knife pressed to he throat, his eyes focused on the blonde.

Bruce makes a choked noise in the back of his throat and tries to step forward, but he gets grabbed and held back by two of the women. He tries to wriggle free, but there is no use. The only thing he can do is watch as Ras Al Ghul presses the knife towards Selina’s neck.

“Don’t-... don’t hurt her” he has to fight to control his voice. But Ras Al Ghul ignores him.

“That’s enough. Give me what I want or the girl dies.” 

Bruce feels as if someone has poured ice cold water over him, there is no way that Barbara would give up her power. He looks Barbara, his eyes dark and anger starting to build up in him.

Barbara takes a deep breath, she can feel the burning of Bruce’s and Tabitha’s heated glares. If something happens to Selina they will probably team up to kill her... But she would still have her powers.

She focuses on the girl standing in front of her, the girl meets her gaze. Barbara quickly looks away, her eyes instead focusing on Ras Al Ghul.

“I thought this was between us” her voice is wavering and it’s obvious she is just trying to buy them time. 

“Choose. Now” he says and presses the knife closer to Selina’s throat.

“Give him the dragons head, dammit!” The tone of Bruce’s voice making her turn towards him, surprise evident on her face. The raw pain in his face almost making her look away. 

”I need this...you wouldn’t understand”

“I NEED HER.” His voice is horace and the anger in his eyes shocks her, he looks like he wants to rip her head of. 

She turns towards Selina again, the girl is watching her carefully. But she doesn’t look scared, she meets Barbara’s gaze and doesn’t look away.

“I’m sorry kid, I... I can’t give this up” 

It all happens so fast; with one swift movement the sword slits Selina’s throat, crimson red blood splattering on the ground. Selina makes a choked sound of surprise, her hands clawing at her throat before she falls onto the ground. Her eyes empty and staring at Barbara, a pool of blood quickly forming underneath her.

 

Barbara’s gasp of horror gets over powered by the sound of utter pain leaving Bruce’s lips.

“NOO” 

His legs seems to give out beneath him as he falls down on his knees, surprising the women holding him with the sudden weight. They quickly lift him up on his feet and he immediately starts struggling to get free.

“Let me go!” His voice is raw.

“LET ME GO” his eyes are dark.

Barbara looks away, not able to look at the pain on the boy’s face any longer. Her eyes finding Tabitha’s. But the look of anger on Tabitha’s makes her look away.

Ras Al Ghul looks at Barbara, a sickening smile on his face. 

“Oh no Barbara, look what you have done.” Ras Al Ghul walks closer to get and she has to fight back the reflex of taking a step backwards.

”You killed someone who is important to your friend and the boy” he says and waves his hand towards Tabitha and Bruce who is looking at him furiously.

“no.. NO, please bring her back.” Barbara looks straight at Ras Al Ghul. 

Time seems to move backwards and suddenly Selina is standing in front of them again, the cut across her neck is gone. 

What the... okay she really should be getting used to this, she lives in Gotham after all. But still; what the heck just happened?

Selina looks just as confused, staring at the spot she just laid. Her hand brushing against her own throat.

“Selina?” Bruce’s voice is raw from screaming and his eyes are red. He takes a hesitant step forward and this the women don’t hold him back. He looks at her with a weird expression. Like he is afraid that she isn’t real.

“Bruce” Selina takes a step towards him, a small smile forming on her lips but suddenly Ras Al Ghul is behind her again. Once again pressing the knife towards her throat.

“NO” Bruce quickly rushes forward, his whole body burning with rage. But the women quickly catches up with him and holds him back.

”LET HER GO” but Ras Al Ghul ignores him.

“That’s enough. Give me what I want or your friend dies. For real this time” 

“Okay, you win... Just don’t hurt her.” Ras Al Ghul lowers the knife and pushes Selina away. She stumbles away from him, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

Ras Al Ghul walks up to Barbara and she raises her hand which is illuminated by the light. The light which he quickly consumes, the dark coat he is wearing falling of him. He doesn’t look like a corpse anymore, he looks just like he did before Bruce killed him.

Bruce takes a few steps forward, his eyes dark and his fits clenched.

“I can kill you again.” He sneered, voice cold and his dark eyes meeting Ras Al Ghul’s.  
He threatened to kill Selina (and almost did kill her), Bruce would be fucking happy to kill him again.

“I don’t want to die, not yet.”

The light in the room starts flickering and suddenly he is gone.

The two teens immediately turn towards each other, staring at each other with such intensity that Barbara feels like she is intruding on a private moment.

 

Suddenly they seem to crash into each other. Both of them are breathing heavily.  
Bruce’s hands cups Selina’s face and his eyes is scanning her face. Like he is afraid that she will turn into dust in his arms, that she will be another of Ras Al Ghul mind games. Selina seems to know what he is thinking as she grabs his face, making him look into her eyes.

“Bruce, it really is me.”

“I saw you d-... I saw you die” 

“Yeah, but I’m not dead..-“ she takes his hand and presses it against her chest, making him able to feel her heartbeats underneath his fingertips “see, I have a heartbeat. I’m alive”

His face breaks out in a smile, a smile which is filled with relief and something else...

“You are okay...” he seemed to say it more to himself than her. His arms wraps around Selina and he pulls her close to him. He buries his face into her hair, breathing her in.

Her arms is wrapped around him and she buries her face in his chest. He presses his lips to the top of her head, giving it a gentle kiss. Before burying his face into her hair again.

The others are silently watching them, not wanting to interrupt the moment. But Barbara rolls her eyes and takes a step forward, clearing her throat loudly.

The two teens quickly takes a step away from each other. Their cheeks turning pink and they avoid to look anyone in the eyes.

Everyone suddenly seems to be in such a rush to leave, cause now the only people left is Bruce and Selina.

“I’m hungry” Selina groans and starts walking towards the kitchen, probably to look for food.

“As usually” Bruce grins as he follows her into the kitchen.

“Oh shut up” She says and turns towards him with a smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> You all should check out my girl Lonerfangirl’s fanfictions, they are amazing


End file.
